Please Don't Leave Me
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: Spencer Reid gets shot on the job and is now deathly afraid of guns and un-subs. When Derek Morgan tries to help will he make it better or will it only make it that much worse? The shadows move in to try and take Dr. Reid away though Morgan will never let that happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Please Don't Leave Me_

_Chapter One_

**_Hello_ **_**all you readers! This maaay look familiar and I hope it does, this is the remake I am doing of Life and Love Reborn where spencer dies. THIS one he does not die instead is wounded and scared. It will be similar and stuff but other than that it is pretty similar, well at least in the begining of chapter one, then from there it toatlly branches out in a diffrent direction. Please tell me what I need to fix and what needs re thinking next time!**_

_**I disclaim this!**_

* * *

><p>This was it. This is how it all was going to end for Spencer Reid; a gunshot wound to the chest. Derek Morgan ran over to his bleeding teammate, putting pressure on the wound to try and stop the blood.<p>

The team had been working on a case in California about a sixteen year old boy who had been kidnapped by the Unsub. They had tracked them to a small wooded area which contained a well hid cabin that had belonged to the Unsub's family years back. It was twelve a.m. by the time they had concluded that the Unsub was not inside nor anywhere near the cabin or the boy that they had decided to move in. They split up into teams, Hotchner and Rossi take the front door and search the second level of the cabin, Reid and Morgan would secure the lower level and Prentiss would keep look out and warn the team if their Unsub returned before they were done. They moved in searching behind every door and around every corner in the dark structure. Hotch radioed to the team that they had found the boy; he had been tied to a chair and was bloodied and bruised. Reid turned towards Morgan to tell him something when the familiar sound of a gun shot rang out in the night. Reid looked at Morgan with a confused look until he looked beyond his teammate to the figure holding the smoking gun that had just unleashed a bullet. Reid couldn't figure out how they could have missed him while Morgan tackled him to the ground and cuffing him, and adding a few good punches in, before running over to Reid.

"Kid, everything is going to be ok, just lay down." Derek shouted for the Paramedics to get in there while still laying Spencer on the cold floor. Spencer was confused as to why he was being reassured that everything was going to be okay.

"What are you talking about Morgan?" He tried to get up when he felt a sharp pain run through him like a bolt of electricity.

Morgan pushed him back down trying to get his hands over the wound, but the vest was too thick to get to the wound. "You got shot, just hang in there!" Derek was really panicking by now as he got Reid's vest off and to pressure onto the wound. Spencer had started to hyperventilate, gripping onto Derek's forearm trying to cope with the pain shooting through him.

The bullet had gone all the way through the vest and his straight into Reid's chest. "Where the fuck are the paramedics?" He yelled again. "D-Derek, Ah, it hurts!" Spencer gasped out his grip tightening on Derek's forearm. "I-I didn't see h-him, nngh, sorry." Reid said this time his voice weaker and his breathing shorter.

"Hurry up! We have an agent down!" It did not take this long for paramedics to reach a person. He turned his attention back to his teammate, his friend, his Pretty Boy. Spencer knew he wouldn't make it, the pain was too unbearable. His grip was loosening. "Come on, stay with me!" Morgan strained to listen for the paramedics that had not shown up yet. Spencer started to cough up blood.

"S-Sorry Derek, It's not your fault, I'm just not strong enough." Tears were streaming down Spencer's face as a look of pain joined the tears on his pale face.

Derek felt tears start to sting his eyes. He could not let this happen; he would not let this happen. Morgan slid one of his arms behind Reid's back and the other under his legs, lifting the thin man into his arms lying against his chest. Flashing lights could now be seen coloring the room with its red and blue lights. Morgan ran to the door only one thing on his mind; Save Spencer.

Once he had made it outside a paramedic had taken the kid from Derek's arms and placed him onto the stretcher then placing him into the ambulance. Hotch came up behind Morgan with Rossi and Prentiss behind him.

"Morgan, what happened?" Hotch said worried.

Morgan turned towards them with an angry look on his face. The blood on his shirt drew all the teams' attention to it. They didn't know whose blood it was but there sure was a lot of it. "Reid got shot. The guys cuffed to a sofa bar in there out cold." He said.

Hotch had gone in with a few other county cops to get the guy. While Prentiss and Rossi questioned Morgan for more information on what happened.

"What happened? Where did he get shot? Is that all his blood? Is he okay-"

"Prentiss! You need to give me more than half a second to reply." Morgan said annoyed cutting the woman off mid rant.

She gave him a guilty look knowing she freaked out a little there but she was just worried about Spencer. He was like her kid brother she needed to try and protect. She knew Morgan felt that way too but it was just weird to see Spencer's blood all over Derek's hands and shirt.

Derek took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Look let's just get to the hospital first than I will explain everything okay?"

Emily and David agreed and they all got into the car and left for the hospital after telling Hotch who said he would meet them there after he took care of things at the station. The drive to the hospital would take about an hour if they used the sirens. They just hoped Spencer would make it out alright.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did ya think? GOOD, BAD, i think im going to kill my self after reading this? let me know if ya want! JA my pretties!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Don't Leave Me_

_Chapter two_

**_Well well well, look whose finally come back from the dead! Homework and test have been drowning me for the past... well the last time I updated. ( ^ _ ^; ) Anyways, this one's not very long, but I think it is a good way to get myself back into the swing of things, and I will be typing away practically all weekend so there should be another one up sooner then you could imagine. Surprising right? Well anyways I will be covering the whole Morgan not going with Reid to the hospital thing sooner or later so never fear, your questions shall receive answers; enough of me talking on with this story and expect another one tomorrow or Sunday... or anytime next week ( I have a lot of test coming up)!_**

**_Disclaimer:: I disclaim!_**

* * *

><p>The whole team had been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital impatiently waiting for the doctor to come out and break the news as to whether or not Spencer would make it. About ten minutes after they arrived, Aaron came in with an anxious J.J. who went directly to Morgan and the rest freaking out and asking questions at warp speed.<p>

"M-Morgan, are you okay? What happened to Spencer? Did you get-" Derek held a hand up to cut off the insane blonde from her bombarding of questions.

"Yes,' He said quickly. 'I'm fine and Reid is in surgery at the moment, that's all we know."

J.J. nodded slowly unsure of what else to do at the moment as Prentiss led her to a chair. Spencer was like a son to her, if anything happened to him it would shatter her world.

Derek ran a hand over his head taking a deep breath trying to stay as calm as possible in this situation. None of this was supposed to happen, the Un-sub wasn't supposed to be there, Reid was never supposed to get hurt; he did though, and Morgan could do nothing but watch his friend slip through his fingers. Looking around the waiting room he saw each member's face, etched with emotions ranging from anger to anxiety, all saying the same thing as him, why spencer? Morgan's jaw clenched; if only he could have taken that bullet.

Double doors leading to the E.R. swung open as the surgeon walked through and over to the team who all stood up anxious to hear the news. "Well,' The doctor said as they grouped in front of him, worry etched on their faces. 'The bullet nicked a major artery causing a lot of blood loss, but luckily we were able to stop the bleeding and stabilize him."

Everyone sighed with relief, this was the best news they had received all day other than the safe rescue of the hostage earlier that day, Hotch thanked the surgeon for his great effort, shaking his hand. "When can we go see him?" The supervisor asked.

"The anesthesia should be wearing off soon; if you don't mind him being a sleep then I will get a nurse to see you back." Once again being thanked, the E.R. surgeon went to go find a nurse to see the B.A.U. to Spencer's room.

*~*~*(= 0 =")*~*~*

"Please only one at a time in the patients room,' A nurse said sternly not caring that they were the F.B.I, she would throw them out in a blink of an eye if anyone of them even attempted to brake her rules. 'Dr. Reid is still weak and confused; please do not tell him anything that will distress him any further." With that the nurse went back to her station leaving the group to sort itself.

Hotch went first, all decided since he was their boss, then J.J., Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia until Morgan was the last left in the waiting room trying to build up the courage to go see his partner. Garcia came out of the room dabbing at her eyes with a sad yet relieved smile on her face when she saw her dark chocolate god deep in thought with his brow furrowed, she walked over to him and placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

"You ready?" She asked him worried that he was nervous. "He was asking about you... for you."

Derek sighed taking a hold of Garcia's hand. "I... I don't know if I can go in Baby Girl,' He said, shaking his head anxiously. 'It's my fault he's in there."

Penelope sat down next to the man; she turned his face so he was now looking into her eyes. "Derek, none of this is your fault,' She could see the doubt in his chocolate brown eyes. 'No one knew that man was still in the house and no one is to blame, especially the man who carried his best friend out of the house and caught the bad guy; you're like a super hero."

The man half smiled at the thought of him as a hero, the hero who almost let his partner die, the hero who couldn't build up enough courage to face his best friend; some hero he was.

"Now,' Garcia said as she got up bring Morgan up with her. 'You are going to go into that room and check on that man, and leave this pity party out here." Her tone was one of finality as she pushed the man towards the white room to the boy who was supposedly asking for him.

Morgan didn't know what to do as he stood outside the door way just out of site, he wanted to go in, but at the same time there was this weight on him making it hard to make any sort of logical decision; especially this one. He was about to turn around and go back to the waiting room to ponder over his predicament a while longer, or at least until visiting hours were over, but the look he was receiving form Garcia told him that if he didn't go in now, he would regret it.

With a sigh of defeat, Derek turned back around and slowly stepped into the sterilized hospital room. His eyes laid on the pale body, laying incredibly to still for his taste, whose eyes were closed sending a wave of relief through his body. His phone suddenly rang startling him; it was a text form Garcia. "_Good luck Dear-bear."_

Morgan didn't quite understand until he looked back at the boy and that anxious sense of guilt washed back over him when inquisitive hazel eyes returned his gaze. Neither moved.

"Pretty boy..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what did you think? Confident Morgan blaming himself, not quite the usual air he holds. (Lol) Anyways, who else thinks test are ridiculous? I have had a whole week of test and have even more coming up Tuesday when I get back, talk about fun fun fun! Please review if you wish.<em>**

**_Next chapter shall be up soon... Soon! ( [] )_**


	3. Chapter 3

Please Don't leave me

Chapter two

**_Hahaha! Hey look I actually updated close to the day I said I would! So proud of myself ( T w T ) Anywho, he is chapter 3, I know the chapters have been short, but I am trying to make them longer. I probably won't be updating till next weekend for the whole test thing and new semester and stuff, so please enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"Pretty boy..."<p>

"Hey,' Reid replied, his voice raspy. Having one of those oxygen tubes down your throat is never quite as exciting as it sounds. 'I was worried."

Derek furrowed his brow. "Worried, why would you be worried...?"

Spencer tried to sit up but soon gave up on the idea, not having enough strength. "I didn't know what happened to you after I blacked out. I thought,' The boy looked up at the ceiling trying to fight back the tears of relief that were starting to form, his heart monitor beeped faster from joy. 'I thought you might of been hurt or... or worse."

Morgan sat down next to the hospital bed, reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears. "Pretty boy, don't worry I'm fine nothing more than a few scratches,' he said trying to sooth the other. 'Please don't cry, everything is alright, I promise."

Reid closed his eyes and nodded so relieved to feel the touch of the other still warm, calming his fears slightly. The last few things he remembered before waking up in the excessively white room was being alone with the paramedics in the ambulance looking for Derek, though when he couldn't see him anywhere a sense of dread ran through him. Then when he woke up in the room and all the team started to come in one by one he wanted nothing more than to ask if his best friend was okay, yet at the same time he was scared that if he asked all his fears would come true.

"Why didn't you come to the hospital with me?" The question left his lips before his brain could process the sentence completely. It wasn't any of his business why the older didn't ride in the ambulance with him, there were protocols which didn't always leave someone free to ride in the ambulance; oddly though he had a curiosity that needed to be settled. His heart beat started to increase rapidly as he waited for the answer.

Morgan sighed and ran his free over his jaw. "Reid,' he sighed not quite knowing what to tell him. 'I just... you know that I would do anything... but the Un-sub,"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain,' Spencer said looking wearily up at Morgan, the monitor showing his heart go back to normal rhythm. 'I understand." The truth though was that he didn't understand, he wanted to so bad yet the other didn't seem to want to talk about it making the curiosity increase. Though he knew Derek; the harder he pushed for the truth, the older man would just step around it.

A small sort of sad smile spread across Derek's lips as he stared into Spencer's hazel eyes. How could he ever let anyone hurt this kid? He would have to try even harder to protect him now no matter what the cost.

The head nurse for the night shift walked into the room, hand on her hip. "Excuse me sir,' she said with an irritable voice. 'But visiting ours are over; you are going to have to leave now."

Morgan sighed as he rose from the hard hospital chair. He tried to remove his hand from Reid's cheek, but it was hard letting go of the one who you wish to protect Twenty four/ Seven, especially when they did not want to let go either.

"Pretty Boy it's all right,' Derek whispered into the younger's ear. 'I'll be back tomorrow, but you're going to have to let go now if you want me to come back because I have a feeling she might try and band me from your room."

Reid gave a small breathy laugh, slowly releasing the warm hand from under his grip. "See you tomorrow pretty boy." He said before walking out of the room, the nurse very close behind him.

He tried to move a little but a sharp pain ran through him, for all the great things getting shot has ever done for him, not being able to move as he pleased was on the top of his list for the moment. With a sigh of defeat Reid contented himself with staring up at the ceiling, running information through his mind until he was finally calm enough to fall in to a restless sleep, just wanting tomorrow to arrive sooner so he could see his family again... so he could see Derek again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? I would really like to know so please review. If you don't that's cool too I just hope that you all enjoyed it. I also know that I kind of circled around the whole Morgan ambulance thing, but for a good reason so please just wait patiently for that to be <em>****_revealed. Thank you too all my readers, likers, subscribers, favoriters, and reviewrs._**

**_Stay on the lookout for the next chapter of Please Don't Leave Me!_**


End file.
